


Prompts!

by PerfectlyxBad



Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom, ian/mickey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tw: mention of suicide attempts, tw: mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyxBad/pseuds/PerfectlyxBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi Guys, since a lot of you asked me to continue " I'm still a teenager " I will.. but for the next week I would love if some of you gave me some prompts. So I can practice my writing. It would help me a lot.</p><p>Prompt 1 ( page 2 ) : 1-Ian gets jealous becouse someone hits on Mickey but dosent want to show/say it so instead he acts really badly toward his lover (saing Mickey is loose or something)only to realise he was being imature</p><p>Prompt 2 ( page 3 ) : 2-ian and mickey celebrating their aniversary togheter (i would really like some sexy times but its alright if there arent any....).</p><p>Prompt 3 ( page 4 ) : I love the idea of Carl being bi or at least very curious and coming to Mickey for advice. <br/>TBH, in my head I see Carl as Pansexual... and now I have the mental image of Carl bring home a drag queen and not realizing why everyone thinks it's a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests!

Hi Guys, since a lot of you asked me to continue " I'm still a teenager " I will.. but for the next week I would love if some of you gave me some prompts. So I can practice my writing. It would help me a lot.  
You can live the prompts in the comments below and I will every single one of them and do my best to make them come to life! But, please don't ask me to writ sex scenes.. I never wrote any, and I'm not sure I'd be good at it. But you can ask me anything else and if I feel comfortable I'll end up maybe doing sex scenes at some point.  
It would be a big help if you sent me your ideas and thank you to everybody who left comments on my story saying that it was good and that I should continue. A lot of you gave me advice and it means a lot to me.  
A big thank you :-)


	2. Jealously can turn you into an asshole sometimes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-Ian gets jealous becouse someone hits on Mickey but dosent want to show/say it so instead he acts really badly toward his lover (saing Mickey is loose or something)only to realise he was being imature

Since Mickey came out, Ian and him took some time for themselves and were going out a lot more. They didn't party or drink, sometimes they would just go for a walk or eat at a dinner to escape the house that was way too crowded to a young couple who needed time for themselves. Every Friday nights they would go to that same dinner, sat at the same table and ordered the same things, but for the past two weeks one of Mickey's co-worker would crash their alone time. Mickey got himself a job on a construction site and made some friends... and what appears to be a stalker. At first, Ian was cool with it. He was happy, even, that Mickey made some friends other than him. But, after an hour in his company, Ian started to realize that if his " friend " was at the dinner it wasn't a coincidence. Mickey oblivious to every other men other than Ian, didn't even realize that his co-worker was flirting with him in Ian's face.

Ian was just starting those new meds that worked most of the time and really well. But, everybody knew that any emotional shocks to Ian could make him explode. So, when he saw Mickey's co-worker flirting with him and Mickey doing nothing to stop him, he wanted to grip the man's hair and smash his head on the dinner's table or even scream, but he didn't. Throughout his illness, Ian was always scared that Mickey would runaway with another man, another non-sick man. So, he kept everything inside but after 3 weeks of this man crashing their date night and flirting with his boyfriend, Ian had enough. « I'm going to leave you two to your date, I'm going home. », Ian got up and Mickey looked at me confused.. « Wait, Ian. What's wrong ? », Ian was just mad. So, damn mad. « Nothing, I just realized I didn't need to hang out with losers that's all. », he would have regretted saying that but for the moment he was too far gone. He was mad and hurt that Mickey let that man touch him and flirt with him. He looked right into Mickey's eyes and saw hurt flashing through those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much, it was and hurt than.. understanding. Mickey got up, took Ian's hand and took him outside in the cold air of winter. They walked for a moment in silence and finally stop in a park where they sat on park bench. Mickey never let Ian's hand go.

« Why did you say that ? It was mean. », there it was again; hurt. Ian sighed and looked down, looking at the snow. « I..He was flirting with you.. on date night.. and.. you. You didn't do anything about it. », Ian's sight became blurry, sign that he was about to cry. He closed his eyes and breath slowly, just like they showed him in therapy. Mickey got closer and passed his free hand in Ian's hair. « I'm sorry Ian. But, you know me. I never realized those things, I don't even care. You should have said something though, I don't want to hurt you, but you know I can't read minds yet.. », and there it was. The only thing Mickey lived for : Ian's smile. Ian looked up to Mickey and wiped away the tears that went down his cheeks. « I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. You're not a loser .. I don't know why I said that. », he let his head fall on Mickey's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

It was so much more simple when they talked and Ian will try doing more of that in the future. But, he might try to talk to Mickey's stupid co-worker; with his fists.


	3. One year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-ian and mickey celebrating their aniversary togheter (i would really like some sexy times but its alright if there arent any....).

It has been a year since Mickey came out in the middle of the Alibi. One year since Ian got his first big down. They've been through a lot, but both were still standing. Terry was in prison for good, they had to go to trial because Terry beat on his son because he was gay, and that way they got a restraining order against him just to be sure in case he came out of prison one day. Ian had tried so many meds that when they finally found the right dosage, they threw a party for that. Ian and Mickey were exhausted, it had been a tough year. What they feared the most almost happened. Ian tried to kill himself during a really, really big down. Fortunately, nothing happened. Ian thought he was alone in the Milkovich house, but Mickey was still there and was able to talk him out of it. Mickey has grown so much in the past year, both because he had a baby and a bi-polar boyfriend. They've been through hell in back, but now they were finally beginning to be happy. Ian had move into the Milkovich house, a decision both Milkoviches and Gallaghers took. He needed stability and calm, and it's not something he would have been able to do in a house with so many siblings. Mickey was happy to have Ian leaving with him, it finally felt like a home and not only a house. Ian was finally stable, sometimes it happened that he had a minor mood swings, but nothing alarming. Today, was their official one year anniversary. Even though, they've been together for a couple of years, they decided to count officially from the moment Mickey came out. Because of his meds, Ian couldn't have sex. It was one of the bad effects, he couldn't get it up. Mickey really didn't care, he wasn't sixteen anymore, he didn't need to have sex with Ian all the time. He preferred to see his boyfriend getting better than having a boyfriend sick but able to have sex. They had a long talk about it, because one day Mickey found Ian curled into a ball, crying his eyes out because he thought that Mickey didn't love him anymore, now that he couldn't have sex with him. It broke Mickey's heart.  
So, after long negotiations with Svetlana and Mandy, they both agreed they would leave them the house for the night so they could at least celebrate. Mickey wasn't a big romantic, but he knew Ian was so he planned a romantic night, Mickey Milkovich style. Mickey had prepared a dinner, Ian's favorite. They ate for almost two hours, talking about everything and nothing. Ian was happy and it showed in his eyes and Mickey couldn't have wanted anything else more than that. After their meal, they sat down on the couch, couch that Mickey covered in blankets and pillows so they could be as comfortable as possible and there they cuddled. They watched a movie in each other's arms. As much as Mickey hates to admit it, he loves cuddling. Most of the time he's the one starting the cuddling and even if sometimes Ian makes fun of him, he will never stop. He's never been more comfortable than being on this couch with Ian against his chest.   
A couple of movies later, both were almost asleep on the couch. Ian looked up at Mickey and gave him one of his lazy smile that made Mickey's heart skip a beat because he was too goddamn adorable. « Thanks for tonight.. It was perfect. », Ian whispered. « It was perfect.., he laugh a little bit to himself, who knew I would to this kind of stuff at some point in my life..». Ian smiled and put his head back on Mickey's chest, his ear on top of Mickey's heart beat. « I did.. Well, I hopped you would. », Mickey hummed and gave a quick kiss on Ian's head before closing his eyes.   
« Happy anniversary Firecrotch. »


	4. True meaning of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Carl being bi or at least very curious and coming to Mickey for advice.   
> TBH, in my head I see Carl as Pansexual... and now I have the mental image of Carl bring home a drag queen and not realizing why everyone thinks it's a big deal.

When they got Ian into a clinic to get a real diagnostic, everybody was scared. Carl and Debbie even more, because when Monica tried to kill herself, they were so young they didn't even understand what happened, just that their mom tried to leave for good. So, when Fiona explain that Ian might have the same illness, they got scarred. They almost lost their baby brother, Liam and now it was happening to their big brother Ian. They realized really quickly that this time it would be different, Ian wasn't Monica. He had a family that loved him and he had Mickey. One day Carl was up, on his way to the kitchen late in the night when he heard his brother Lip and his sister Fiona whispering. Fiona said to Lip that now that Ian was diagnosed with bi-polar disease, Mickey would run the other way not giving a shit about Ian. That night, Carl went back to sleep his stomach empty but his heart full of sadness. He often watched Ian and Mickey together and he knew that without Mickey, Ian would never get better. Fiona was wrong though, Mickey stuck with Ian. He was always the first to arrive to the clinic, he was taking care of Ian never leaving his side, not even to go eat or smoke. So, when finally Ian was able to go back home it wasn't a surprise that Mickey moved in with them, to take care of his boyfriend. So, one day Ian was asleep and Mickey was sitting down at the kitchen table, reading Carl came up to him and sat across from him.  
« Can i ask you a question ? », Mickey looked up to Carl and nod a little. He almost never talked when it wasn't to Ian. « Why did you stay with Ian ? Why did you choose a sick boyfriend when you could get out of here and get whoever you want that isn't sick. », Mickey's eyebrows shot up. Carl wasn't being rude or mean, it was a question he was really asking himself, sure there could have been a better way to ask it, but Carl was known for being forward. Mickey chewed his bottom lip for a couple of seconds and sighed lightly. « Because I would choose Ian over anybody else. Sick or not. », and Carl knew the conversation was over.  
He was still confused though, but he understood what Mickey meant. Sick or not, when you are in love, you are in love and you'll stay in love no matter what. For the next weeks, Carl watched Mickey and Ian together. Sometimes they were sitting at the kitchen table, it seemed like they talked but not a work was spoken. He looked at how Mickey looked at Ian when he thought nobody was watching and that's when Carl really understood was love was. It wasn't about sickness or health, it wasn't about gender. It was all about the heart.  
So, when Carl was about 15 years old he came up again to Mickey.  
« How.. How did you know you loved Ian ? », Mickey was used to it by now. Carl always came up with those kind of questions when he didn't except it. Mickey waved to Carl to sit down and he looked at the wall for what seemed an eternity to Carl, but he finally spoke. « I always knew I think. You.. You just know. It's there you can feel it in your heart. I just knew it was Ian, I always knew it was going to be him and no one else. », Mickey left shortly after that, to Ian probably Carl thought.   
Carl had a couple of girlfriends, sometimes boyfriends. He didn't care about the genitals. He didn't care about sex. Carl was looking to find his Ian to his Mickey. One day, Carl found it. It wasn't a girl, it wasn't a boy. It was both. Carl had fell in love with a guy dressed as a girl, what people referred to as Drag Queen, but for Carl it was more than that. It was the heart. He had found the person who would make him smile like Ian made Mickey smile and when Mickey asked Ian if he wanted to be his husband, Carl promised himself that one day he would asked the same question to the person he shared his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. I hope it doesn't suck.. and that I didn't offend anyone. Please keep sending me prompts I love your ideas :)


End file.
